<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Day of Sunset Superstars by Greyella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922450">The Last Day of Sunset Superstars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyella/pseuds/Greyella'>Greyella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, No Smut, One Shot, Post-War, Prose Poem, Song Lyrics, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:29:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyella/pseuds/Greyella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione can't find indifference. Bellamione, sort of. One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Day of Sunset Superstars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=enemafrost+%2F+toujourschienne">enemafrost / toujourschienne</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr Prompt: Bellamione with lyrics from St. Vincent's song, Los Ageless. Story title credited to this artist as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The war had been fought and won, but winning was not shiny.</p><p>Ever their matriarch, Minerva managed the room’s emotion. For this task her stoic approach was helpful and she lent her strength, stopping at each huddled group and conveying her steadfast sympathy and sorrow.</p><p>Regardless of the particular emotion attached to it, the absence of Dumbledore and Snape was widely felt and that hole was large. As such, Flitwick put himself on emergency charm duty, ensuring that the damaged castle held its crumbles together. The last thing they needed was to survive the war only to die by felled stone. Faction segregation went the way of detente and odd pairings erupted, tag-teaming the massive care and cleanup. Poppy and Narcissa worked in tandem, triaging the survivors and delegating the dead. Neville and Draco magicked and manned a board, updating the statuses of folks still missing in action. Hoping to give the exhausted elves a break, Luna and Daphne were on hydration duty, ensuring the wounded were tended with water. And on the grisly scene continued, on and on and on.</p><p>Not all the dead were delegated.</p><p>Hermione stood over the strewn body, her lips white and soul grey. The smell of burnt magic and dead flesh permeated everywhere, and she doubted the hall would ever be cleansed of the agony. Even as Fred’s murder still cooled, she felt the destruction for all sides, the loss of life large and the power drain senseless. Her ears still reverberated — oh how Voldemort had screamed when Bellatrix had fallen. Such anguish and Hermione’s heart hurt at the sound long gone, this despite herself and all the wicked witch had done.</p><p>
  <em>How could anybody have you</em>
</p><p>In death, his best and last lieutenant was too human, her black hair wild, her pale limbs all lithe and long. Hermione tried to imagine any good that might have once lived and found the corpse lacking. Despite lack of breath, the dark witch was relatively unharmed. Still, the unnatural angle of Bella’s leg unnerved her as no living person would have managed that position so gracefully. Bella’s body so still she could have been drawn. Hermione tried to remember the monster—the harpy who’d carved up her arm—but her musing was cut down by an upset gasp, catty-corner and running by her fast.</p><p>Andromeda.</p><p>Hermione didn’t know Tonks’ mother well. The woman had been an Order fixture, helpful but relatively withdrawn. Their paths had crossed on many occasions, but until this moment she’d forgotten the Black family tie. No that wasn’t quite right, Hermione self-corrected, more so she had skimmed over that unsavory salience. And now Andy lay on the floor, next to Bella in her final war-gown. Andy’s face was utterly drowned—disbelieving her fallen sister—the wrath just as present as the love. Hermione’s heart itched at such emotion (everything but indifference) and tried ignore the good. But the mourning wail Andy let loose on her knees was harrowing and blown, a god-awful song that she buried in the lieutenant’s cold crook of neck.</p><p>
  <em>How could anybody have you and lose you </em>
</p><p>If you stepped back and took on the view of a mothering star, Bellatrix was a giant in their life. This would leave a hole too, welcomed by most, mourned by a few. Struck by time slowing down, Hermione paid witness to reunion and found herself unable to re-ground. Mrs. Malfoy’s clear eyes were pulled by Andy’s unearthly sound, her own lip trembles profound. Estranged or not, the blonde gave up the ghost. Her gait was undignified as she ran to Andy and plopped down, kissing her last sister’s crown. Narcissa did not let go of her weeping sister, not even as she swept back Bella’s curls one last time. Hermione did not want to know this love, this utter devotion to that monster on the ground. But in the wailing air, she couldn’t deny that even in death Bella made their emotion strong.</p><p>
  <em>How could anybody have you and lose you and not lose their mind, too</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>R &amp; R, dearies.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>